Wonder-Ring
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: Kendall Knight has just moved to a new town. Little did he know that this small town would expose him to things he'd never begin to imagine existed. Love, space, monsters, and how good fried shrimp tastes with natto. Hopefully he'll survive with a little help from new friends. Kames. side of Cargan. Crossover... with ... lots of things. Mainly with Kamen Rider Fourze.
1. Stage 1 - Stand Up!

So... I blame Tumblr... And Pirates. And Space High School. and FAIRIES! for this. What have I gotten myself into?

A few notes: Yea, it's gonna turn into Kames at some point. And Cargan. And ... other things that I will make happen even though they make NO sense whatsoever.

Points to the people who can tell me where some of these characters came from. Or what some of them have in common... WITHOUT resorting to the internet. Yeah, I have no way of knowing whether you did or not, but amuse me with answers. Or excuses. The choice is yours.

**Wonder-Ring**

**Stage 1 - Stand Up!**

* * *

Kendall Knight stepped out of the rent-a-car onto the hard pavement. He tugged the sides of his beanie further down to hide his blonde hair as he waited for his little sister Katie to get out of the car. Their mother, Jennifer, gave her two children an apologetic look as they stared back at her.

"I know it's a new start, but you'll just have to make do." Jennifer said, giving her children what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Yeah Mom, great. Another new school." Kendall muttered, scuffing his shoes on the ground. "In another state."

"Honey, please don't be like that. Opportunities like this only come once in a lifetime." His mother replied. "I know you miss your old school and friends, but you can make new ones here!"

Katie rolled her eyes at her mother's classic textbook answer.

"And you, young lady. Hand em' over." Mrs. Knight extended an open hand to her daughter.

"What?" Katie blinked innocently.

"You are not taking these poor kids for everything they own!" Her mother said curtly, and waggled her fingers for emphasis.

"Oh fine! Ruin my fun!" Katie cried, shoving her hand into her backpack, pulling out and handing the deck of cards and box of chips to her mother. Her brother snickered, earning him a quick jab to the ribs.

"Behave yourselves." Jennifer said sternly. "I'll pick you two up after school."

"Bye Mom." Kendall and Katie waved goodbye as their mother pulled away from the curb and left them standing amongst the crowd of students weaving into the salt-air eaten red brick building.

"Well big brother, let's get this over with." Katie said and started making her way into the building.

"Wait." Kendall said.

"What?" His younger sister turned around.

"You still have another set of trumps, don't you?" Kendall accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, big brother that I love so very much." Katie smirked. "Now come on, we have to get our class schedules."

After finding the office of the school, which combined grades 6-12 because fo the small town size, Kendall parted ways from his sister, who headed down towards the middle school section of the campus and headed for his homeroom, which according to his schedule was with a Miss Collins.

He found the classroom just as the bell rang, and Miss Collins, a short bubbly looking blonde, forced him to the front of the room and wrote his name on the board. Crap, Kendall hated this part.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today all the way from Minnesota." Yup, her voice was definitely bubbly. "This is Kendall Knight. Kendall, just take a seat and we'll start homeroom."

Kendall nodded and scoped out a vacant seat near the back, behind a buck-toothed boy with a funny pink hat and next to a blonde girl.

"Hi, I'm Jo. The guy in front of you is Timmy." The girl introduced herself quietly as Kendall sat down.

"Kendall, nice to meet you."

"No talking please!" Miss Collins' voice rang out. Jo cringed and smiled apologetically. Kendall stifled a laugh as they both turned to pretend to pay attention.

Homeroom was uneventful and just as boring as it was at his last school in Minnesota. When the bell rang for first period, Kendall stood up to leave while Jo stayed behind since Collins was her first period teacher. He walked into his first period class, Geometry, and took a seat next to a short Latino, who, oddly enough was wearing a hockey helmet.

"Does this school have a hockey team?" Kendall asked as the rest of the class began to file in.

"Yeah, tryouts are next week." The Latino replied.

"Cool. I'm Kendall."

"Carlos. You're the new kid, right?"

"Yeah, guess no escaping that." Kendall said.

"You any good?" Carlos winked, causing a slight tinge of red to come to Kendall's cheeks. He didn't get a chance to respond because class had started. Carlos did slip him a note with the tryout time and date on it with a little happy face and a phone number. Crap, was he being hit on? Kendall tried to push the thought out of his head and tried to focus on the lesson, but he kept stealing glances at Carlos, who was constantly frowning and tapping his knuckles against his helmet while he worked. It was kind of adorable. Until Kendall realized that class was over and he was leaving with two pages worth of problems and no idea how the formulas worked.

"See you later?" Carlos said tentatively as he got up to leave.

"Yeah. Thanks man." Kendall nodded and started packing up. He had one more class, history, and then lunch.

The history teacher, Mr. Crocker, was more of a crackpot than a crockpot. Conspiracy theory leaked out of this teacher's pores, and Kendall made a mental note that probably none of the information inside the textbook would be relevant on any of this teacher's exams. That, and the girls he sat next to, Rikku and Camille, told him Crocker believed the school janitor, Buddha Bob, was really a wish granting magical creature. Aside from the crackpot teacher, Kendall found Rikku and Camille really nice, and Camille offered to introduce him to someone that could help him in math during lunch.

"So how are you liking it here?" Camille asked as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"It's nice. Although I haven't had a chance to explore much. We just got here last night." Kendall said when he felt a sudden chill go up his spine. Rikku took notice and turned on her heel and dragged a girl with dark make-up, outfit accented with black lace, and equipped with a custom designed tablet into Kendall's line of vision.

"Tomoko! Stop that! It's his first day." Rikku said.

Tomoko took a black painted finger and pointed it at Kendall shakily. "You're interesting. Something's going to happen." She said in a dark voice with a smirk.

"Huh?" Kendall blinked. There was something strange about that girl, who was now dragging Rikku off towards what Kendall guessed was the cafeteria.

"See you guys later?!" Rikku called.

"That was Tomoko Nozama. She's an exchange student from Japan." Camille explained. "She's a bit…"

"Weird?" Kendall said.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Camille pushed open the door to the cafeteria, which was mostly full of students.

"So what's there to do around this town anyway?" Kendall asked as they moved through the food line.

"Well, there's the beach, the ice rink, the mall… which really isn't much of a mall, and the art gallery." Camille replied, taking some jello.

"Art gallery?" Kendall raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah, you'll probably get to see it today if you have art. There's a field trip. It's actually right next to the school so I guess… not really a trip, really." Camille said as she paid the cashier and led Kendall over to a table where a skinny short-haired boy in a cardigan sweater was pouring over books with a sandwich half in his mouth.

"Hi Logan, this is Kendall." Camille said cheerily as she shoved a book over and sat down, whacking the spot on the bench next to her for Kendall to join them.

"Hi." Logan looked up from his book shyly.

"Kendall's new. And he's having trouble in math so I told him you'd be the guy to ask for help." Camille said.

"Camille…" Logan opened his mouth to protest but fell silent. Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Kendall!" Carlos had walked up from behind him sporting a tray filled with corn dogs. "Getting help from Logan?"

"Uh…" Kendall said, glancing at Logan, whose jaw dropped as Carlos plopped his tray down and sat with them.

"Uh yea. Y-yeah. Sure. I'll … tutor you… b-but r-right now I have… this thing… bleep blap bloop." Logan stammered, pushing his things into his bag before running for the door.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Carlos asked, a worried look crossing his face.

"Oh, you know Logan." Camille sighed, an unreadable look on her face, which she erased when she turned back to Kendall. "So, have you thought about joining any clubs?"

"Yup! He's gonna try out for the hockey team!" Carlos said happily, shoving a corn dog in his mouth.

"Hockey huh?" Camille said. "Well, if you have the time, the drama club could use another guy."

"Isn't Beck the only guy currently in that club?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, so it sucks because every play we do, no girl wants the lead role because it means you have to deal with…"

"HI!" a loud voice rang through Kendall's ears, causing him to jump and drop tater tots.

The voice came from a giggling red haired girl. Camille opened her mouth when a loud, harsh, female voice rang out through the room.

"CAT! DID YOU JUICE MY BURRITO?!"

"Uh oh. Gotta go! BYE!" The red haired girl, Cat, ran off screaming followed by a angry looking girl in black leather boots.

"With Jade. His girlfriend." Camille finished, followed by another loud scream from Cat down the hall and a loud crash.

Kendall winced. This new life was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

Still here? Anyone got an answer? Anyone met any of the answers before?


	2. Stage 2 - Play My Music

So I re-read chapter 2... and decided I didn't like it. Mostly b/c I made James look like an tosser. Ugh, I like sweet, idiotic James. But anyways, fleshed this one out hopefully a bit more. Maybe it's not so hard to follow since there was just so much going on.

As far as the trivia/guessing game goes: the 2 guests and Anime-tv-manga-books got it right! Well, there's actually more answers than that, and I look forward to anyone else answering : what do some of these characters from chapter 1 have in common? If no one gets it right, I'll post the answer in the revamped Chapter 3, which is the other half of Chapter 2 revamped.

Being a member of the Victorious cast was one answer, but there's something else there. I was a little surprised myself when I found out and just had to throw em' in there, then again, here's a hint: she's worked pretty every genre of entertainment.

And without further ado, enjoy.

**Wonder-Ring**

**Stage 2 - Play My Music**

* * *

A blast of cold air hit Kendall's face as he left the cafeteria building on his way to music, which was held in the arts building. Class wasn't to start for another 5 minutes, but he figured a quick trip to the bathroom and walk to stretch his legs would do him some good after the events that had just happened just before and during lunch. There were some students outside eating and hanging out during the break, everyone seemed to be in their own little world, but Kendall could help but have the strange feeling he was being watched. Cautiously, he turned around, but no one seemed to even be giving him the time of day. Maybe it was just his imagination and he was just being paranoid after his encounter with Tomoko. He sighed, and entered the arts building, which, according to the direction signs plastered on the walls, housed the school's auditorium and bandroom, in addition to classrooms. The faint sounds of a piano being played echoed through the first floor.

Kendall wandered the empty hallway, peering into classrooms before he reached one labeled 'Music', the music growing louder as he curiously opened the door. The music classroom had a bunch of wooden chairs scattered in circles around it, various instruments stacked and stored on the shelves that lined two of the walls. In the far side of the room was a piano, which was currently occupied by a brown haired boy who was lost in the music he was playing, and singing. Kendall recognized the lyrics as those belonging to a current popular techno song, but he'd never heard it performed like this. The boy's voice made the acoustic version of the song sound raw, heartfelt, and lonely. He took a couple steps more into the room and accidentally bumped into one of the chairs. The piano player stopped abruptly at the sound, whirled around to realize that he was no longer alone.

"Hey." Kendall said sheepishly. "Sorry about that. It sounded great." His voice hitched when his eyes met the other's, widened with surprise. The brunette had the most gorgeous brown eyes he'd ever seen. Hair was perfectly styled, and he had a good fashion sense to boot, clothes hugging a fit body so well it should have been illegal.

"I'm Kendall." the blonde stuck out a hand.

"James. James Diamond." The brunette took the hand, shaking it firmly. Kendall could see the muscles flexing underneath his shirt.

"See something you like?" James flashed Kendall a thousand watt smile.

"Uh… " Kendall said, completely unsure as to where the loss of words had come from. He could feel his heart beating fast, face growing hot. Wow, was this guy seriously hitting on him? Then he noticed that James was still holding his hand.

"Sorry." James said, releasing his grip, a slight tinge of red on his cheeks and brushing past Kendall, the smell of Cuda man-spray flooding Kendall's nose as he passed.

"It was nice meeting you too..." Kendall said softly, still rooted as the classroom door shut.

Kendall sat down on the piano bench and sighed. After hearing the other boy sing, Kendall somehow felt drawn to him. But the look on James' face before he'd let go of Kendall had been strange. Pale, almost like he'd seen a ghost. There was a strange feeling that had flashed through his body, a feeling he just couldn't put his finger on. It was something he'd never felt before. Almost like deja vu.

'No, it's probably because you think he's hot.' his mind screamed at him. In response, he breathed out a curse, his eyes landing on one of the guitars leaned against the wall. Kendall picked it up, and began picking at it, finding it out of tune. As he started tuning it, the door opened again and a large man with sunglasses sauntered in.

"Who are you?" He shouted in a loud voice.

"I'm Kendall Knight. I have music next?" Kendall said nervously. The man was scary, unattractive, and… well, rude.

"Well, I'm Gustavo Rocque, the music teacher, AND NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN HERE DURING BREAKS!" The teacher roared, which was then drowned out by the bell ringing.

"I guess break's over." Kendall smirked as Rocque grew red in the face as the rest of the class started filing in, Logan being one of them. Giving Kendall a small smile, the other boy sat down in the one of the chairs situated by a music stand.

"Alright people, let's start class!" Rocque roared as the remaining students took their seats. "As you are all aware, our school is putting on a play, and all the music classes are supposed to contribute some sort of piece to the project or perform!"

Rocque stopped when there was a knock on the door. "WHAT?! I'm trying to teach a class in here!"

The door opened, and a good-looking boy with dark wavy hair stepped in, his worn sneakers squeaking on the floor.

"Sorry Mr. Rocque." The boy said. "But I'm here to pick up the people for rehearsal?"

"Yes, Beck. I KNOW!" Rocque screamed before turning to the class. "Now, those of you who signed up to perform get your butts out of here and practice till your lips and/or fingers bleed!"

Immediately, most of the class stood up and made a beeline for the door, several of them giving Beck dreamy looks as they passed. In the end, the only students left in the room were Kendall and Logan. The teacher glared at them.

"Mitchell!" He barked, causing Logan to jump, upsetting his papers on the music stand.

"Yes sir?" Logan replied nervously.

"Is that song ready yet?" Rocque stomped over to his desk and sat down expectantly.

"N-no sir." Logan stuttered, picking up his fallen papers.

"Well, finish it soon! Jade wants to start rehearsals soon!" The teacher said, rummaging through his drawers for something.

"U-uh, about that sir? Can't someone else write the song for Jade because she… scares me?" Logan said meekly.

"Oh HOW ABOUT NO?!" Rocque yelled, pulling out a clipboard and slamming it onto the desk before glaring at Kendall. "AND YOU: pick and instrument. SIGN IT OUT! AND PRACTICE! I'm going to get more coffee."

With Rocque gone, Kendall picked up the guitar again and wandered over next to Logan.

"So, you write songs?" Kendall asked, as Logan rearranged some sheet music on the stand.

"Yeah, I dabble here and there. I don't think I'm any good though." Logan said softly.

"Do you mind if I play one?" Kendall asked, leaning over to peer at the sheet closest to him, only to have Logan snatch it away.

"No, uh, I mean, n-not that one. It's not finished yet." Logan said, shoving the paper into his bag. Kendall raised an eyebrow as Logan turned again to fuss with his papers, shuffling them before handing one to Kendall. "Try this one!"

"OK…" Kendall said slowly, taking the sheet gingerly from the shaking Logan and placing it on the stand in front of him. But before he could play, the door opened again and Carlos bounded into the room.

"Hey you two!" The Latino called cheerfully. "Didn't know you had music with Logan, Kendall."

"Yeah." Kendall replied, turning to Logan, who suddenly seemed like he lost all his composure, knocking over his music stand and scattering papers.

"Hey, hey. Logan, you alright buddy?" Carlos asked, concerned as he knelt down to help Logan pick up the papers. Logan flushed and nodded slowly as Carlos handed the stack of papers back to him. "Well, come on then you two."

"What about class?" Kendall asked, confused.

"Well, normally you'd stay in here and get tortured by Gustavo Rocque." Carlos explained. "But because of the play, most of the music class would rather help work on the play than stay in class. I just happened to have a free period and Beck asked me and some of the hockey team for some help, so I'm building the set and doing odd jobs, like fetching songwriters."

At that, Logan's face turned a brighter shade of red.

"This guy, writes some amazing songs." Carlos said, clapping Logan on the back. "You know that girl Cat, sang two of his songs for the school's talent show and they were awesome! Oh, don't be so modest Logie!"

Kendall smirked, watching Logan practically melt on the spot in a puddle of embarrassment. This had to be… that, right? There was no other explanation for Logan's behavior.

"Hey Kendall, you come along too! No sense being alone! You can help us out too! Camille'll really appreciate it." Carlos said as he dragged Logan out the door. Kendall followed the two down the hall to the auditorium, which was filled with students bustling around, the sound of hammers banging coming from the stage area. Carlos pulled Logan over to where a grand piano sat near the stage. Camille was there, talking to the guy from earlier, Beck, who was nodding at Camille, noting something down on a script packet.

"Hey Beck, I got Logan!" Carlos said. "And I brought along some extra help."

"Hey." Beck looked up from his script, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Good to have you on board. I'm Beck."

"Kendall."

"Carlos, I gotta run some script changes by the teacher. Can you chill here with Kendall for a bit? I don't want that new set piece getting moved until we're absolutely sure we need it." Beck asked, making one more note and closed the script and handed it to Camille.

"Sure." Carlos said.

"Oh, and uh, Logan?" Beck turned to the shorter boy. "Cat needs to talk to you about the lyric changes you made? She's backstage."

Logan uttered a soft 'excuse me' to Carlos before heading up the steps to the stage.

"Hey Kendall." Camille greeted. "How'd you get roped into helping out?"

"He had music class with Logan." Carlos chimed in.

"Oh. Well, you'll probably have a lot more fun here than in class with Rocque." Camille grinned. "I think even some of the hockey guys are enjoying it."

"It's probably because it means they can skip class." Carlos sighed. "It doesn't get them out of the homework or exams…James'll have a fit if people get benched because of failing grades."

"James?" Kendall asked.

"James Diamond. The captain for the hockey team." Carlos explained. Kendall felt his heart skip a beat. The guy that'd been singing so beautifully earlier was the captain of the hockey team? No friggin' way.

"Something wrong?" Camille asked, turning to Kendall. "Your face is red."

"It's nothing." Kendall replied quickly. "Just a little thirsty. Is there a water fountain somewhere?"

"Yeah, it's through there." Camille pointed towards a set of doors on the side. "Anyways, I gotta get back to costumes. I'll talk to you two later."

Kendall left Carlos by the piano and walked through the doors. Sure enough, there was a water fountain. After taking a couple of sips and running some of the water on his forehead, Kendall took a deep breath, and headed for the doors when he felt a cold draft blow past him. Looking around, he saw nothing but the empty hallway. He shrugged, then opened the doors to re-enter the auditorium, not noticing the shadows that were moving on the walls as he passed through and shut the door.

When he rejoined Carlos by the piano, the Latino had his eyes glued to the stage, body quivering with anticipation. Kendall looked at the stage and saw the red-haired girl, Cat standing there with a microphone talking to Logan.

"Hey, you came back just in time!" Carlos said in a hushed whisper. "Cat's going to sing Logan's song!"

"You really like his songs, don't you?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I totally do! They're so catchy and romantic." Carlos gushed wistfully and turned to Kendall. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." Kendall replied, totally expecting a love confession about Logan.

"I think Logan's in love with someone." Carlos whispered, voice laced with adoration. "There's no way he could write these romantic songs without someone in mind."

"Uh… I guess. Yeah." Kendall said slowly, completely stunned that the other boy was completely blind to all the signals Logan was giving him. Logan was looking their way, a nervous look on his face as Carlos waved at him wildly. Cat leaned over and whispered something to Logan, who blushed and shook his head violently before leaving the girl on the stage and heading into the wings.

Music started up from the speakers. Cat gripped the mic and started singing. Kendall listened to the infectious melody and tapped his foot to the beat. But upon hearing the lyrics, he knew exactly who the song was about. The lyrics spoke of being in love, but be unable to say how one felt around that person. Kendall glanced at Carlos, who was totally into the song, but he wasn't the only one. Quite a few students had stopped their work to stop and dance to the song.

The song ended, earning Cat applause and cheers before everyone went back to work.

"You sounded great." Carlos said as Cat came off the stage.

"Thanks Carlos!" Cat squeaked. "I just love this new song Logan wrote. It's so beautiful."

"It's amazing." Carlos agreed, eyes darting back to the stage.

"Oh hi, you're the new guy that didn't tell me your name." Cat said, moving over to Kendall, twisting a lock of her red hair. Kendall introduced himself, and Cat giggled, stealing a glance at Carlos who was still looking up at the stage. "What do you think about puppies in sunglasses?"

"Uh… cute." Kendall said.

"I KNOW! OH MY GOD. " Cat squealed happily, jumping up and down.

"CAT!" a loud voice screamed.

"Uh oh." Cat whimpered as a girl with green streaked hair, leather jacket and torn jeans stomped over to them.

"Cat, I need you backstage again to help with make up." Jade said angrily.

"I thought you were doing make up." Cat said quietly.

"I was, but then Sin Jin broke my good pair of scissors." Jade seethed.

"I don't think you're supposed to use scissors with make up." The red headed girl said softly.

"I DO." Jade growled, grabbing Cat by the wrist and pulling her backstage, turning to glare at Carlos and Kendall.

"WHAT?" She barked before the two girls disappeared behind the curtain. Logan reemerged from backstage with a handful of sheet music, giving a terrified glance over his shoulder as another squeal from Cat echoed through the auditorium.

"Hey Logie, I loved your song!" Carlos gushed as Logan reached them.

"Uh… I… T-Thanks." Logan said, looking at his shoes.

"Aw, you're so modest it's cute!" Carlos said, throwing an arm around Logan's shoulders and pulling him close. Logan let out a 'eep' and Kendall was about to roll his eyes when he felt another cold draft blow past him.

"Is it cold in here or just me?" He shivered.

"Huh? Not colder than usual." Carlos said, looking at Kendall strangely. "Are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah. Must be my imagination." Kendall said, turning around, he spotted Tomoko sitting in one of seats near the back of the room, holding what appeared to be a soft serve ice cream cone. Even stranger so, she appeared to be talking to it. The girl's eyes, darted up beneath the veil of black lace, staring back at Kendall. He blinked, and when his eyes opened again, Tomoko was gone.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Will Logan ever stop being a spaz around Carlos? Why is the school so cold? Are scissors really necessary to apply make up? And finally, how much do those corn dogs in the window cost? Find out next time on Drago... wait a minute.

Also, music is really what's driving to make me write now. Can anyone wanna guess which songs James and Cat were singing? Shout outs and a possible cover art for this if people get it right!


	3. Stage 3 - Diamond Crevasse

**Hey, so update: If you haven't re-read chapter 2, go back! I totally redid it and split the original up and changed... added things.**

So here's chapter 3. It's basically the... last, shorter half of the previous, now non-existent, but still parts live on chapter 2.

Also, shout out to Arise My Seamen! Yes, you should watch Space High School! (and yea, those seamen, will RISE UP!)

(If anyone else didn't notice, yeah, it's a crossover. I'll let you guys know with what ... at the end of the next chapter, although I'm pretty sure if you googled some of the characters, you probably know what's what)

And without further ado... more Kames.

**Stage 3 - Diamond Crevasse**

* * *

For the rest of the period, Kendall hung out in the auditorium with the rest of his music class and the students from the drama department. After Beck, the senior in charge of the play, asked if he was any good at the guitar, Kendall played few chords of Logan's song. Beck seemed impressed and asked Kendall if he'd be interested in a small role in the production. Kendall didn't say no, but he told Beck he'd think about it since it was only his first day. Beck seemed cool with that answer and let him sit and play along with Cat and Jade's vocal rehearsal.

After that, the school day was pretty much over, so he met up with Katie for their mom to pick them up.

"How was school today big brother?" His little sister asked.

"Interesting." Kendall replied. "How was yours?"

"Oh, the usual." Katie said, patting her now fatter wallet. "Suckers."

Kendall laughed, and said nothing to his mother about his little sister's shenanigans when she arrived to pick them up. Katie slipped him a twenty in the backseat when they stopped for gas. When they got home, Katie went upstairs to 'do homework', which usually involved buying more stocks and selling. By the time she graduated high school, Kendall was sure his baby sister was going to be very, very rich. Kendall haphazardly did a page of math before he grabbed his hockey gear and headed to the town's rink, promising to finish his homework after dinner.

When he arrived at the rink, the school hockey team was finishing up practice and clearing the ice. Kendall looked for Carlos, but the Latino was nowhere to be seen. The rink was now open for public use, the spotlights and music started up while Kendall laced up his skates.

As soon as he got on the ice, Kendall felt like he was back in Minnesota. The cold felt great as he skated to warm up, enjoying the rush that came with it. Currently he had the entire rink to himself, rock music blaring from the speakers as he made his 4th lap around. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone had entered the ice and began skating behind him. Kendall paid no mind but once the other person passed him, that got his attention. Kendall picked his pace up, trying to catch up to the other skater, who was flying along at a breakneck pace. Slowly but surely, Kendall managed to catch up and the first thing he noticed was the smell of Cuda man-spray.

"James?!" he called hesitantly.

James pivoted at the sound of his name, his speed slowing. Kendall, not expecting James to slow down swerved to avoid him and slammed into the wall.

Kendall was seeing stars. As his eyes refocused, he saw James skating up to him. He moaned, shaking his head, trying to get a grip on himself as images of him kissing James flashed through his head.

'What?' His eyes opened wide. James was standing above him, hazel brown eyes staring at him with a hand outstretched. Kendall started to feel funny, like he was floating as he reached out and took James' hand.

"Thanks." Kendall said, the floaty feeling swimming inside his head. The feeling intensified as James suddenly embraced him close. "Uh… what are you doing?"

"You're not terrible." James said, pulling away, big grin on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're not terrible." James drawled. "You don't suck on the ice. The only other person that can keep up with me is Carlitos."

"I'm… sorry, I'm not following." Kendall said, completely confused.

"This is good. We may have a shot this season." James muttered, slowly skating, ahead.

"Uh, hello? I'm still here." Kendall skated up to James, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What? Oh, right!" James said. "The starting lineup from last year pretty much disappeared with the graduating class so we've been starting practically from scratch and most of them can't even skate. But you…"

"Pee-wee hockey league since 10." Kendall said.

"That's great. You are trying out, right?" James asked.

"Uh, yeah. Hockey's kinda my thing. I was supposed to be captain at my old school before I moved."

"Well, looks like I have some competition." James laughed. "But don't think I'm not going to give up my title. Not without a fight."

"Hrmn… tempting." Kendall grinned.

"You're in way over your head Minnesota."

"Two laps. Loser buys hot chocolate." Kendall moved up to match James.

"You're on."

Kendall took off like a rocket, but James was close behind. After the first lap they were neck and neck. Neither of them backing down, at the last corner, Kendall managed to pull ahead and slid to a halt. James stopped next to him, both panting hard.

"I win." Kendall gasped. "Am I on the team?"

"Skating… is one thing." James wiped the sweat off his brow. "I have to see if you can play."

"Oh, I can play." Kendall smirked confidently, earning a playful punch from James.

"I think I'll like playing with you." The brunette shot back, smiling.

"Like playing with the guys huh?" Kendall asked, eyebrow raised hopefully.

"Not just any guy though." James said, hand grazing Kendall's. "There's gotta be something special."

"So… am I special?" Kendall gasped as James caressed his hand gently. The room began to blur. He tried to focus on James, but it was almost as if he was being pulled into the other boy's eyes. Deep, swirling depths, so familiar… so warm and inviting. He barely registered James pulling him into a tight embrace.

"You're back." James said, his voice seemed so far away despite them being so close.

"James… I… don't understand…" Kendall mumbled, the strange sensation increasing as he breathed in more of James' scent. The music playing now was a slow ballad in a language Kendall didn't understand. The room was beginning to waver as he was slowly losing himself in James' eyes. The shadows the spotlights cast on the ice began to change from snowflakes to shadows that almost looked like faces. He stood there, unable to move in James' arms as the shadows slowly began to encircle them, closer and closer. The white faces, dark eyes, began rising from the diamond like surface of the ice.

Reality came crashing back down on Kendall as a freezing blast of icy snow began blowing across the rink. All he could see was white. James' grip on his body disappeared and Kendall was alone, floundering blindly in the cold tempest.

Suddenly, the snow stopped. James was gone. The rink was completely empty save for the deep layer of powder that covered the ice. Kendall shivered, trying to stay calm as he skated back to the edge of the rink to get his stuff and head home. As he was removing his skates, he heard a the sounds of hurried footsteps. As he turned, he saw dark hair, decorated with black flowers and lace vanishing out through the exit doors into the night.

The moon was bright in the sky, it's light casting long shadows in the deserted hallways of the school. Inside the computer lab, the faint glow of a monitor screen dripped out into the hall. Inside, a dark figure sat before the screen, face chat window open to voice-only.

"This is Amazon. The line is secure."

_"Your report Amazon?"_

"As suspected, Cosmic Energy has been raining down here for over a century from the Hole."

_"And contact with the Presenter?"_

"None so far. But everything is going as predicted. We might have a possible Switcher here at the school. Dusk sightings has been confirmed."

_"Keep your eyes and ears open. Avoid a fight as much as possible. Your backup will be there soon Amazon."_

"Backup?"

_"Meteor."_

* * *

So, how'd you like Stage 3? Promise more action in the next Stage.

Speaking of Stages, I guess I should also list some of the songs that helped me work through the chapter. This one, I used it as the title. Diamond Crevasse by Sheryl Nome starrin' May'n. Go youtube it. The song is so beautiful.


	4. Stage 4 - Evolvin' Storm

Hey, well first off I wanna thank all the people that are following this… now. After all the… I swear I'm gonna derp at some point doing this. Oh wait, I already have.

So huge arigatou to: 0verdramatic, Anime-tv-manga-books, EagleAce11, LoriEchelon, Petra Ferreira, RockChickwrites, Rushering4Life, jamesmaslowlover, kames all the way, lizzie wars, the Kenamesrett, thefireinourlives, and xScreamingFromBehindTheVeilx for the follows and/or reviews. And I didn't forget about you, Arise my Seamen! Thank you so much dah-ling! You wanted action, you got it! I hope you all find this chapter… SUBARASHII!

And since no one got the answer to the question in chapter one: here's the answer. Timmy Turner, Rikku, and Ms. Collins are all played by the fabulously talented Tara Strong! Yeah, she's in EVERYTHING. Hope I can meet her at a convention one day and… I would have NO idea what I'd want her to sign.

Also, yeah, this is a crossover with a lot of things, but for the most part Space High School… which is Kamen Rider Fourze. Go check that show out because… _SPACE IS AWESOME!_ Also, the cast is notorious for making … dat face.

Just a few notes: all the italicized words are supposed to be in Japanese, but since I figured most people wouldn't understand what the I was trying to say (not to mention I'd probably butcher it), it's in English. Pretend… it's Japanese… with subtitles.

Anyways, without further ado:

**Stage 4 - Evolvin' Storm**

* * *

Kendall lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. His first day at his new school had taken a strange turn. He sighed, pulling up the covers over his chest, his thoughts wandering back towards the day's events. Making friends with Carlos, Logan… and James. Where could he even begin with James? He was talented, fit, had a gorgeous smile and seemed totally into Kendall. Except right before the air conditioner freak out (what the rink staff called it) where the other boy's entire demeanor had changed. He'd become cryptic, colder, completely different from the warm, playful side he'd seen that evening. Kendall sighed, closing his eyes. Then there was those visions, images of him and James being intimate that flashed through his mind when he was around the other male. Something was strange about them, other than the fact that he was having them. The guy he'd seen himself kissing, holding him, whispering to him looked and sounded just like James… except somehow, Kendall's gut told him that it couldn't be.

The next day, it was back to school. Kendall walked into Ms. Collins homeroom, ignoring the stares and whispers that followed him. Carlos greeted him with a huge smile.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked, putting his bag down and sliding into the seat.

"What's going on? What's going on?!" Carlos smirked. "Word is that you and the captain had a … close encounter last night."

"Oh." Kendall said, then did a double take, face red. "Wait, what?"

"There are these things that started appearing recently." Carlos said in a scary voice. "Some say it's aliens. Others say it's ghosts. I say… the zombie apocalypse is coming!"

"Dude… what?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, guess you don't know." Carlos said, voice normal, but still excited. "This town has a couple urban legends, and you and James apparently experienced one last night! The story goes that if you're blonde, you might get kidnapped by these white faced ghosts… never to be heard from again."

"Carlos, that's ridiculous." Kendall said with a laugh, though the images of the white faces and dark eyes flashed through his mind. He bit his lip.

"It's true!" Carlos argued. "It's been happening for years! The bodies are never found."

"Is there a reason for these 'ghosts' kidnapping blondes?"

"Hrmn… not really sure about that. There's a lot of versions of the story, but I think it had something to do with a suicide a long time ago." Carlos said, slapping his helmet on and winked. "Don't worry Kendall, I'll protect you!"

"Thanks." Kendall said, facing forward again, heart racing a bit. Blondes getting kidnapped and never being heard from again? Ghosts? There was no way any of that supernatural stuff could be real. Yet after last night's events, Kendall wasn't so sure anymore.

He spent the rest of homeroom, staring at Timmy's pink hat, doodling and writing random words in his notebook. Logan's song from yesterday echoing in his head. Without realizing it, his pencil had written a J and a K inside a heart. Crap. He slammed his notebook shut just as the bell rang. As he stood up to leave for his first class, art, he vaguely heard Ms. Collins announce that all students should go straight to their classes and not dilly dally in the halls for their safety.

"OK, so today we're going to take a trip to the gallery for our next project." The art teacher, Ms. Wainwright announced, pausing next to Kendall's desk to drop off the assignment rubric. "Don't worry about parental permission Kendall, your mother was made aware of the field trip when you transferred."

Kendall shrugged and glanced at the paper handed to him. His gaze shifted to James, who was also in the class, but James seemed more interested the view outside the window than anything else. He tried getting the brunette's attention, which earned him a cold icy glare. He sighed, and Kendall's gaze fell on Tomoko, who was now clutching what looked like a styrofoam takeout box in her hand. The girl looked up, her dark eyes darting in his direction, giving Kendall a smirk before tucking the container back into her bag and returning to her tablet.

'Pick one work of art in the museum. Write a two page paper, double spaced, about the history of the art style. Then create an original work, using the techniques and mediums you discovered from your research. Pencil drawings will not be allowed…. yada yada yada...'

"It's a cake assignment." Camille said, as she walked next to Kendall on the way to the art gallery. "Wainwright gives it at least once a semester. I swear at this rate, I'm going to be well versed in every style of art that gallery contains."

"It seems simple enough." Kendall said as they reached the gallery, a stucco L-shaped building that was right next to the school's gym. As they entered, James quickly brushed past them and disappeared down one of the hallways.

"Geez, what is that guy's problem?" Kendall glared after him, completely confused by James' hot and cold behavior.

"Oh, James?" Camille said thoughtfully. "People are saying that you two were getting pretty close at the rink last night."

"I guess. But the way he's treating me now makes me think that he was just playing around." Kendall said slowly. He wanted to know what James' problem was with him, especially after all the flirting that he was 100 percent sure was flirting that happened on the ice last night. He pointed in the direction James had disappeared off to.

"What sort of exhibits are that way?"

"Paintings. Watercolors and oils. Sculptures. Mostly done by local artists." Camille replied as they walked off together down the hall.

For such a small town, the collection of pieces the gallery had was quite impressive. Some were on loan from other museums, but Kendall couldn't help but stop and stare at some of the pieces done by local artists dating back to the late 1800s.

While he and Camille looked at and contemplated possible project ideas, he kept his eyes peeled for James, but the pretty boy was nowhere in sight. Kendall frowned as Camille talked about how she'd done pointillism once and how it took forever to finish. As he reached the far end of the room, his eyes fell on a small oil painting of a smiling boy. He moved closer to look, his jaw dropped. With the exception of the dated clothing, the painting's subject was a dead ringer for James.

"Camille!" Kendall called and the girl walked over.

"What's up?"

"This painting… doesn't it kinda look like… James?"

"Huh… now that you mention it, it does." Camille frowned, peering at the plaque beneath it.

K. Schmidt, 1905. Subject unknown.

Kendall looked around the room. They were at a dead end, and James was still nowhere to be seen. He looked hard at the painting, all the while feeling like he was being drawn into it. It was inviting, and seemed so familiar.

"Didn't James come down this way too?" Kendall asked nervously, not breaking eye contact with the painting.

"Did he?" Camille looked up from the painting, then got a silly grin. "Oh Kendall, I know what you're thinking."

"What?"

"That James is magically a painting come to life!" Camille laughed. "Come on now, that's just ridiculous. I've known him since pre-school!"

Kendall forced a laugh out. It was true, the thought had crossed his mind, but now that Camille said it like that, even he had to admit the idea was pretty silly.

"Though the ghosts showing up before you two… I dunno. What could that mean?" Camille wondered aloud.

"A fated meeting." A soft voice sounded from behind the two, causing them both to jump. Tomoko was standing behind them, clutching her tablet with a half smile on her face, eyes boring directly into Kendall's.

"Tomoko! When did you get here?" Camille gasped. The girl didn't reply and approached the painting, giving it a curious look. She tilted her head to Kendall.

"Things will change, whether you want them to or not. The mix of something new with something familiar creates experiences you can never forget." She said hauntingly before staring back at the painting, her right hand hovering over it.

"Uh, that's nice." Kendall said. "Hey Tomoko, have you seen James?"

Tomoko looked back at Kendall. "No, but I'm sure you'll see him. Oh, and be careful when you wish… on a star." And with that, she turned and walked off towards the exit.

"She's only been here a couple weeks. I'm guessing she was always like that though." Camille said. "So, wanna stick around and see if we can't find him?"

Kendall blushed. The painting stared back at him with those gorgeous brown eyes. "No. Just… forget it."

"All right." Camille said, tugging at her brown curls. "Well, I'm gonna head back. See you back at class?"

"Sure." Kendall waved as Camille walked off and turned his attention to the painting. The resemblance was uncanny, the two could have been twins. The artist had even gotten the eyes the exact same shade of hazel brown. The blonde shivered, remembering how close he'd been to those eyes last night. How James had been so happy and full of life and now… he just seemed like he didn't want anything to do with him. Kendall sighed, took one last glance at Schmidt's painting before heading down the hallway towards the exit after Camille.

About halfway down the corridor, Kendall spotted James leaning over a case, eyes staring intently at the contents. Cautiously, Kendall approached him from the side, seeing that James' gaze was locked on a ring with a orange stone set into it. The stone seemed to wink at him, surprising Kendall causing him to let out a yelp, alerting James to his presence.

"Hey…" Kendall said uncertainly as James' eyes locked with his. There it was again, that floating, out of body feeling. James hands were on his shoulders, eyes flashing orange, same as the color of the ring hanging from the chain around the brunette's neck. The room started to spin again, James being the only thing in focus as their lips moved closer, and closer until… a clawed hand grabbed Kendall's shoulder and ripped him away from James.

Kendall let out a yell and tried to pull himself free from the thing that grabbed him. The white ghost face, dark eyes, cloaked in black robes thing didn't flinch as Kendall punched and kicked at it. In a panic, Kendall looked back to where James was standing, frozen, glowing orange eyes boring into Kendall's frightened ones. More shadows that appeared to leak out of his body and rising up from the floor.

"Help! HELP! HELP!" he cried as the creature dragging him punched its way outside, right through the gallery wall. As he was pulled out of the building, Kendall felt something cold rush against him. A cloud of ice was blowing at them, blinding them both. Kendall felt the creature's grip loosen, and pulled free, tearing his shirt in the process. Suddenly, a human hand grabbed his.

"This way." Tomoko's voice echoed through the storm. He gripped the hand tightly and soon was out of the blizzard. He shook the ice out of his hair and looked around. Tomoko brushed the ice off her jacket quickly and ran over to a small white, hovering fan that was the source of the ice storm.

"That won't hold it for long! We have to go now!" She yelled, collecting the fan, which collapsed into the shape of a small ice cream cone. He nodded, and ran after her back towards the school grounds.

The two ran past several of the buildings, unnoticed because everyone else was in class. Tomoko lead Kendall into the main building and pulled him into one of the stairwells.

"You wanna tell me what's going on? What the heck was that? What's going on with James?!" Kendall panted, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know why they're after you." Tomoko gasped. "But we're at an extreme disadvantage."

"Who… exactly are you?" Kendall asked as Tomoko began rummaging through her bag for her tablet.

"My name is Nozama Tomoko. I'm a member of the Kamen Rider club." She said, pulling out the device and activating the face time. "_Kengo-san! Are you there_?"

A crackle, static, and a girl with long hair wearing a headset appeared on screen with a worried look on her face.

_"Tomoko-chan! Is everything OK?"_

_"Yuuki… The dusks have already become Dustards. Even with the super charge from the Hole, the Freeze switch is gonna have to recharge soon!"_ Tomoko said, holding up the ice cream cone, which crackled feebly.

"_Dustards? Oh no, this is terrible!"_ Yuuki's face turned into full panic mode.

_"Where's Kengo-san?"_ Tomoko asked.

_"He's out with Gen-chan and JK on another case. Miu-senpai just left with Ran-chan to get food!"_ Yuuki replied, sounds of typing coming from the speakers.

_"Do you have Meteor's ETA?"_ Kendall blinked, unable to understand what was going on in the conversation.

_"No, there's too much interference in the area. Tomoko-chan, hang in there. I'm sure he'll be there in time! I…."_ Yuuki's voice was cut off and there was nothing but static.

"Well, what'd she say?" Kendall asked, unable to comprehend Japanese.

"That… oh no." Tomoko gasped, as a giggle echoed from above them. The creature from before along with a horde of white masked black ninjas, Dustards, were descending down upon them.

"One more time, please!" Tomoko held up Softonya and flipped a switch on the back. "SWITCH ON!"

**[FREEZE ON]**

A cloud of ice shot up the stairwell, slowing the Dustards down. Tomoko grabbed Kendall's hand and the two ran outside, only to be cornered by more Dustards.

"Oh this can't be good." Kendall moaned as the Dustards inside the building broke out of the ice storm, which had weakened into little bursts of cold air. Softonya was knocked aside by the largest Dustard, whose body began glowing with several points of light.

"The constellation… it's… Lyra." Tomoko gasped.

"Who cares about stars at a time like this?" Kendall yelled as the Dustards advanced closer to them, claws out. "We're so dead now!"

"No, we're not." Tomoko said bravely, putting her bag down and assuming a fighting stance. "I'll try to hold them off. When you see an opening, run for it."

Kendall nodded slowly. Tomoko intercepted the first Dustard and flipped it on it's back. The rest of them surged forward, surrounding the two. Tomoko managed to knock down another two before she was grabbed. A few seconds later, Kendall was being restrained as well.

"Well, that went well." Kendall said, shaking.

Tomoko shrugged, smiling, her eyes looking up at the sky.

"What's there to smile about?!" Kendall yelled as he was suddenly surrounded by glowing blue light. Red eyes flashed before him and he was moving fast, the feeling of flying, wind rushing through his hair as he was pulled by the light through the air away from the Dustards. When his feet finally touched the ground, the light dispersed, and he was well away from the group of Dustards, who were looking around confused as to where he'd disappeared to.

"You OK?" A new voice asked the blonde. Kendall turned to see Tomoko standing next to a being clad in shimmering black armor, accented with electric blue. Red eyes glowed on the helmet.

"I guess so." Kendall stammered as the Dustards, now aware of their location, began surrounding them.

"Stand back. I'll deal with these losers." The armored man said, pushing Kendall towards Tomoko.

"Who are you?" Kendall asked. The figure turned, red eyes flashing.

"Kamen Rider Meteor. Your fate is mine to decide."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Whoo… I blame the live show for that. Yoshizawa-san's face OMG. I can't even. And I ship GentarouxKengo. It's so real! Also, this chapter's title is Kamen Rider Meteor Storm's theme song by Everset. Go check it out! You might wanna start listening to it at the start of chapter 5! WE DO THIS!

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it. Please review if you have the time. Also, Happy Turduckenpiepotatoeatinmahkitchen day! Yeah, I just totally … want all of that for Thanksgiving. #fattystatus


	5. Stage 5 - Ignited

Hey guys, next chapter here. Sorry it took so long, but the Xmas shopping has begun! It is madness, dem dealz. Dem feelz. Yeah, I was a little greedy this year. But I'm giving back! I swear!

Uh yea, I don't own anything... in this really strange how the F did this crossover happen anyway... thingy.

Just to clarify, all the phrases in the brackets are the lines shouted by the equipment that interacts w/the Astro Switches. It's super cool. Go check out Kamen Rider Fourze! And stare... at how pretty Ryusei is... and Tomoko. Yeah, I have a lot of feels.

So, uh, enjoy!

Stage 5 - Ignited

* * *

"Kamen Rider Meteor! Omae no sadame wa ore ga kimeru!"

Kendall stared in awe as Meteor assumed a fighting stance, the Dustards charged in and with a flurry of punches, were knocked back. Each move accented with a Bruce Lee "Whatchaa~!" More Dustards advanced on him and Tomoko. Meteor pressed one of the switches on his gauntlet, the Meteor Galaxy.

**[SATURN! READY?]**

"Get down!" Meteor yelled. Tomoko and Kendall ducked as Meteor sent a volley of ring projectiles at the Dustards attacking them, reducing them to dust.

"This next one's for you!" Meteor announced, pressing another switch.

**[MARS! READY?]**

"WHATCHAAA!" A small burning red planetoid appeared on Meteor's fist which he rammed into Dustard, which crumbled into dust.

"Meteor!" Tomoko called. "There's more coming right at you!"

"I'll make this quick then." Meteor said, pulling out the Meteor Storm Astro Switch and plugging it into his driver.

**[METEOR STORM!]**

The black, star speckled armor transformed into electric blue. What was once blue now became gold. Meteor Storm's weapon, the Meteor Storm Shaft, materialized in his hands, and the Kamen Rider removed the Meteor Storm switch from the driver and plugged it into the staff, the top device of the switch spinning rapidly.

**[LIMIT BREAK!]**

The Dustards were closer and Meteor began waving the staff around his head, drawing power in.

"Take this! METEOR STORM PUNISHER!" The spinning top on the staff's end went flying, zipping around the approaching Dustards before running through them. The top zig zagged back to Meteor's staff; the instant it locked back into place, all the Dustards hit by the attack exploded into glittering dust that blew away in wind.

"That was SO cool." Kendall breathed in awe.

"Are you two alright?" Meteor asked he walked back over to Tomoko and Kendall.

"It's not over yet." Tomoko said, pointing a finger behind them. Walking across the school grounds towards them was the white masked monster with the Lyra constellation pattern on it's body. In it's arms lay an unconscious James.

"JAMES!" Kendall screamed as the monster advanced, it's mask glowing white.

"Is that a Zodiarts?" Meteor asked.

"It… feels different from all the other Zodiarts we've seen." Tomoko fell to her knees, clutching her chest. "Overwhelming sadness… rage… all from that one being."

The three of them gasped as James began to levitate out of the monster's arms, surrounded by orange light. His body flipped right side up till he was hovering, back to the Zodiarts, eyes glowing orange.

"Kendall…" James' voice choked out, begging, tears streaming down his face. "Make it stop... Please…"

"James!" Kendall cried out, as Meteor moved into attack. "Please, save him!"

Meteor raised his staff again, ready to strike, but the Zodiarts made a high pitched laughing sound and wrapped it's arms around James' waist, pulling the boy back down to the ground. Meteor froze, the Zodiarts was using James as a shield.

"Damn coward." He cursed as the Zodiarts laughed again, caressing James' body as it advanced towards Kendall.

Kendall felt his legs losing strength as the creature approached. James' eyes were still glowing, the light almost blinding. He was frozen in place, unable to move or speak.

"We're so close again." The Zodiarts snickered, its arms pushing James into Kendall's.

The instant James came into contact with his skin, Kendall felt a rush of something pulling him down. When the vertigo subsided, he was standing in a candle-lit room. He blinked and shook his head, trying to get his bearings. The soft light of the candles danced on the drawings and paintings that plastered the pale blue walls. Kendall walked closer and discovered that the subjects of the art were all the same person. The same boy. The boy who looked like James. All the drawings reflected that the artist was incredibly fond of the boy, who was smiling or laughing in each one. Kendall moved on to the easel standing in the center of the room, finding the painting from the museum sitting on it.

"You painted that." A voice said, causing the blonde to jump. Kendall turned and saw James, still wearing his sports jacket and jeans walking toward him.

"I … what?" Kendall stammered, completely confused.

"You promised… you promised that we'd be together. That you'd love me more than anything." James said, his eyes flashing orange as he gripped Kendall's shoulders.

"I don't remember promising you that, James." Kendall said nervously.

James' eyebrows furrowed, face frustrated.

"Well, you did." He said stubbornly, pulling the orange stone ring out from his shirt where it glowed softly. "I've waited so long for you to come back, Kendall."

"But… we just met the other day." Kendall stammered as James leaned in closer. The glow from his eyes and the ring pulsing. Lips inches apart and moving closer.

"We've known each other for much longer than that."

WHAM!

Kendall blinked. The room full of paintings was gone. He was back outside at school. He glanced down at his arms, where James lay, eyes normal again, breathing shallowly, dried tears on his face.

"Thank goodness." Tomoko exclaimed. "Meteor finally managed to get James away from the Zodiarts."

"Wha… Meteor?" Kendall said, still in a daze, looking around.

"It got away." A frustrated voice said from behind him. "Disappeared into some shadows. Never saw anything like it."

Kendall turned, and watched as Meteor's armor vanished in a shower of lights, revealing a Japanese teenager with windswept styled hair and sharp eyes.

"Kendall, this is my…" Tomoko paused. "friend from Japan, Ryusei Sakuta."

"We can exchange pleasantries later. Let's get these two inside." Ryusei said, kneeling down besides Kendall and James, helping Kendall support James as they walked back to the school building.

When they got inside, Kendall could feel the stares of students and teachers through the classroom windows and doors as they walked slowly to the nurse's office. James was silent the entire time. Ryusei helped Kendall get James onto one of the cots, and after insisting that Kendall lie down as well, Ryusei and Tomoko were escorted out by the nurse. After ten minutes of routine examination and instructing them to lie down and get some rest, she left the two alone and closed the door.

"James?" Kendall turned on the cot to face the other boy. "You… wanna talk?" James was silent, but he turned to face Kendall, his expression pained. "Did… did you see all those things too?"

James nodded. "I've been seeing them in my dreams since I was a child." he whispered. "I couldn't always see the other guy's face but after you showed up… it was like it was always you."

"What?"

"I know. After I met you on the ice and then… I don't know. I didn't want to freak you out because you seem really cool… and I really…" James stopped rambling, his eyes now staring at the floor.

"You really…" Kendall repeated, face starting to feel hot.

"Wanted you to try out for the team." James said quickly, giving a quick laugh. "Hah, just because I'm in the nurse's office, don't expect me to give up captain just because you skate a little better than me."

"Oh." Kendall's face fell a little, whatever warmth that was there had now been shot clear out of his system. James obviously wanted to avoid talking any more on the subject, not that he could blame him. How else could one describe… what had just happened anyway? He was feeling incredibly confused himself. Sure, James was attractive, athletic, played Kendall's favorite sport, and was fun to be around, if not a little insensitive… but Kendall never felt like he'd fallen so hard for someone before, especially for someone he'd only known for a little over a day. He had no idea what was causing these hallucinations of him and James together, like they were in love. In fact when these incidents occurred, James seemed like a completely different person.

"There's something dangerous about that brown-haired boy." Ryusei said, gazing out over the small town. He and Tomoko had gone up to the roof to plot out their next move. "It felt like a lot of cosmic energy was moving from him into the blonde."

"There is something strange about him, but he can't be the Switcher. We saw him and the Zodiarts together at the same time." Tomoko said looking up from her tablet. "I'm sending all the collected data to Kengo now."

"You forgot something back home." Ryusei interrupted.

"I did?" Tomoko said, curiously.

"Yeah." Ryusei held out what looked like a hamburger. "Yuuki told me to bring it."

"Burgermeal!" Tomoko exclaimed, reaching into her bag and pulling out Astro Switch 6, Camera, and plugging it into the Foodroid.

**[CAMERA]**

The Foodroid sprung to life, transforming into a mini camera on wheels. Tomoko cuddled it for a second before placing it on the ground.

"Go see if you can find that Zodiarts." she instructed, and Burgermeal took off to patrol the school grounds. Once it was out of sight, Tomoko looked back at her tablet to see her files had been successfully transferred before turning back to Ryusei, who was looking at the sky with a troubled look on his face.

"Everything OK?" Tomoko asked, putting her things back her bag.

"Yeah. Hopefully we solve this case, and fast." Ryusei said. "You go ahead and check on Kendall, I'll catch up after I check in with the principal."

Tomoko nodded, and disappeared into the building. Ryusei turned and looked at the cloudy late afternoon sky.

"I might not be able to protect you for much longer."

TBC

* * *

Whew, so that took a while. Man, totally wrote this while listening to T.M. Revolution's "Ignited". So, how'd you guys like it? I love feedback and reviews! PLEASE?! I know people are reading this! =P Hope to have another chapter up before Christmas, but until then, stay merry, happy holidays, and EAT CHOCOLATE!


	6. Stage 6 - Piano

Hey everyone! Hope you all had a awesome 2013. I started writing again, hence this...

So yeah, I don't own anything. BTR or Kamen Rider Fourze. Or Piano by Ariana Grande. Her album is awesome! Please go check it out if you haven't.

I'm still not 100% sure what possessed me to do this, but oh well. Too late now! We keep going full speed ahead! More Kames... more Cargan.

Thanks so much for the follows, and please write me a review if you got the time! I love reviews and feedback! Happy New Year, or as they say in Japan, Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu! Kotoshi mo Yoroshiku ne!

**Stage 6 - Piano**

* * *

_"James."_

_"Go away."_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Just stop it. Just leave me alone! Please!"_

"We both know that it's not going to work like that. Not until I get what I want."

Kendall Knight was at a loss. In the past few days at his new school, he had been loaded with homework, hit on by the gorgeous hockey team captain, recruited for the school musical, chased and terrorized by monsters only to be saved by the transfer student and her superhero… what was it? Kamen Rider… friend? Kendall sighed, turning away from his desk and flopping onto his bed face down. Homework wasn't happening. After returning home from school, where the "incident" was still under investigation, all he'd done was stare into space and reflect on the events that'd happened at school earlier.

The connection he'd had when the Zodiarts had grabbed him and James was constantly on his mind. The paintings, the strange things James said about loving him, and waiting for him to return. It was completely insane. All of it. It all had to be some strange, weird coincidence. There was just no way that any of this was feasible, and yet… somehow in his gut he had a feeling there was some truth to it.

"I'm going nuts." He muttered into the pillows, trying his best to ignore his heartbeat, which started racing at thought of how close James' lips were to his. No doubt there was physical attraction. Kendall groaned again, maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

Bright and early, Jennifer Knight dropped off Kendall and Katie at school with some extra money for breakfast before hurrying to her new job that had forced her to come in one hour earlier that day. The half awake siblings dragged their feet into the cafeteria and paid the workers a buck fifty and sat down to eat.

"Frosted Loops and milk?" Katie glared at the cereal and pint of milk on her tray. "I could get a breakfast burrito and a hash brown from a 24/7 and still have change left over!"

"Stop complaining baby sister." Kendall sighed, opening his milk and dumping it on the loop shaped cereal.

"But big brother, I'm a growing girl. I need decent breakfast and this…" Katie gestured at the already turning soggy cereal in her brother's bowl. "Is NOT a decent breakfast. I say, we go to the convenience store down the street for food."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, baby sister?" Kendall grinned, ruffling Katie's hair.

"I'll pay for it, if you go get it." Katie said, fishing a 20 out of her wallet.

"Deal." Kendall said, pocketing the money. "Burrito and hash browns, right?"

"Make it so!" Katie said as her brother left the cafeteria.

Kendall smiled as he walked off campus. His sister was very good with making money, and at least had the heart to share it with him. Sometimes, he wondered if he should be worried that she got so much of it (through what he suspected was extortion), but then again, he had the strangest feeling he'd be working for her someday. Pulling open the 24/7's glass doors, he almost walked right into someone, the other person swerving and dropping their bag of food on the ground.

"Sorry, my bad." Kendall bent down to help pick it up when his eyes made contact with the bag's owner.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." James said, an unreadable expression on his face.

"James." Kendall lost his balance and his knees wound up crushing James' bag of food with a satisfying squelch. "Oops?"

James chuckled and helped Kendall to his feet, the blonde staring at his now stained jeans.

"I'm so sorry. I'll buy you another one." Kendall apologized.

"You don't have to." James said.

"I… I want to." Kendall insisted and dragged the other boy back into the store to get breakfast for three. "So… are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." James replied quickly. "Much. Thanks."

"You don't…" Kendall started but James cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"O...K…" Kendall said slowly. "So… what did I squash exactly?" He stared at the rows of food inside the heated case, before reaching for a breakfast burrito and hash browns.

"I'll have whatever you're having." James said.

"Hope you like soup." Kendall said, grabbing two containers and filling them with chicken noodle. The brunette nodded hungrily, and Kendall moved over to the checkout to pay.

On the way back to school, the two talked. As the conversation went on, Kendall found out he had a lot in common with James; besides sharing love for the same sport, they liked the same comic book superheroes, pink smoothies, and music. The more they talked, the more Kendall felt himself being drawn into James… this James, not the strange other persona he seemed to exhibit in those moments with the Zodiarts. It made Kendall feel even more confused as to which was the real one. The happy, flirty, guy walking beside him or the possessive, dark and mysterious guy with flashing orange eyes. Now that Kendall thought about it, the color was really familiar but he just didn't know where it was from.

"Took you long enough!" Katie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, he had a little… accident." James said apologetically as he sat down with the Knight siblings, Katie's jaw dropping as the hockey team captain handed her the food she'd requested.

"And here's your soup." Kendall presented James with the container, wincing as Katie kicked him under the table, causing him to nearly drop the hot beverage. Giving Katie a glare, Kendall handed James a spoon before giving his sister the 'WHAT?!' look.

"Would you excuse us for just one second?" Katie flashed James a sweet grin before grabbing her brother by the ear and dragging him out of the cafeteria.

"Ow! Must you always do that?" Kendall complained once they were outside the doors.

"Dude, that's James Diamond." Katie hissed.

"Yeah, so?"

"James Diamond? As in Brooke Diamond's son? You know, that cosmetics line that Mom sometimes uses… even though it burns?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"What's your point?" Kendall asked, clearly confused.

"He's loaded." Katie said simply. "You go be best friends with him so he won't mind loaning his best friend's little sister, say, a couple million."

"Seriously Katie?"

"Then I'll take the money, invest it in foreign commodities and triple the profit." There it was, the ambitions take-over-the-world gleam in his sister's eyes. Kendall sighed.

"Or you could just get into his pants, marry him, and then I'll become rich through you." Katie continued thoughtfully.

"WHAT?!"

"What? He's a good looking guy." Katie smirked. "Don't lie to me big brother, you like him. He's totally into you too."

"How would you know that?" Kendall whispered back, glancing nervously at the cafeteria doors, which had glass windows on it. He could see James sitting at their table, staring at the soup while playing with the chain around his neck.

"Trust me, I know." Katie said, grinning while pushing him back towards the door. "Now get back in there and woo him so I can borrow money and eventually rule the world!"

"Everything alright?" James asked as the Knights sat back down.

"Fine. Just a little sister emergency." Kendall said smoothly as he sat down, his eyes falling on the ring hanging from James' neck. The stone glimmered orange briefly as James quickly tucked it back into his shirt.

"Oh." James said, distracted as Tomoko glided up to their table with her bento box wrapped in a handkerchief. Ryusei following her, a hard look on his face.

"Good morning." Tomoko said in a hauntingly low voice.

"Oh, hey Tomoko." Kendall gulped nervously as she passed, Ryusei flashing him a smile as the pair sat down at the next table.

"You two friends?" James questioned.

"Uh… I guess so." Kendall said, digging a spoon into his soup.

"I think you're the first person she's taken an interest in since she's been here." James said, thoughtfully. "You into that?"

"Jealous?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not in front of the kid." James hissed, glancing at Katie, whose mouth was full of potato. Katie shot James a dirty look and kicked Kendall under the table, causing him to knock his soup over, spilling it on his pants. Great, he might as well eat his pants for sustenance at this point.

"OW!" The blonde screamed in pain, then glanced down at his noodle and carrot covered jeans. James was by his side instantly with napkins, helping him wipe up the mess, his hands rubbing the wet thighs of his jeans. Kendall's eyes widened as James' hands brushed against his crotch.

"EEP!"

"Uh… sorry." James jerked his hands away, face red, eyes not wanting to meet Kendalls equally embarrassed face. Katie smirked, pulled out her phone, snapped a quick picture before grabbing the last bit of hash brown and leaving the table.

"Don't worry about it." Kendall said, reaching for the used napkins to throw away when his hand brushed against James'. Suddenly he was filled with a warm feeling, like he was wrapped up in the most comfortable blanket and sinking into the softest bed. Kendall closed his eyes and relished the sensation. He felt James grip his hand gently and the feeling intensified.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something." A voice snapped Kendall back to reality. His hand being held tightly by James, who was just also realizing Carlos was standing in front of them, helmet in one hand and a corndog in the other. The two quickly untangled their hands, faces flushed.

"Getting to know a potential recruit better?" Carlos grinned. "Come on Captain, you can flirt later. We have that team meeting now."

"Shut up Garcia." James retorted, standing up. "Thanks for the soup Kendall. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." Kendall said, distracted by the now lack of warmth on his hand, waved as Carlos dragged James off towards a table that was starting to fill up with the rest of the hockey team. Suddenly, he felt a slight chill run up his spine, turning to see Tomoko grinning at him from underneath her black eyeshadow and lace flowers. Kendall stood up and walked over to her table.

"So… you two wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked, sitting down, staring at the transfer students expectantly.

"We're not exactly sure ourselves." Ryusei said, hands folded and staring right at Kendall. The blonde suddenly felt uncomfortable at the sudden pressure he didn't know was possible one could feel just from a stare.

"Stop it Ryusei." Tomoko chastised, turning to Kendall. "I guess we should explain ourselves, but not here. Meet us on the roof during lunch and we'll tell you as much as we know."

"Tomoko!" Ryusei protested.

"It's easier this way." The goth girl said. "As for James, just… be careful around him. Things may not be what they appear to be. Although… it looks like something else might be exactly what…"

"Tomoko!" Ryusei hissed stiffly, breaking Tomoko out of her tangent just as the bell rang. "So. Lunchtime on the roof?"

Kendall nodded as Ryusei gathered up his books and headed off to class.

"He means well." Tomoko said softly as she stood up to leave, Kendall following suit.

Morning classes had been uneventful to say the least. But thanks to period rotation, music class fell before lunch instead of after, Kendall going straight to the auditorium rather than deal with Mr. Rocque. When he got there, Beck was had him get to rehearsing more music right away, which meant spending working with Cat and Logan. Today, Cat's friend Andre was on the piano accompanying them.

The redhead was enthusiastic and bubbly as usual, hitting all the notes spot on as she belted out another number from the production. Kendall tapped his foot and looked up in surprise when he heard a soft male voice join them, Logan joining Cat in the song, his voice getting stronger and louder. At that point, Carlos, now dressed in a wifebeater and paint stained jeans walked past carrying paint buckets and a brush.

_"I'd rather tell you about how I'm feelin' boy~"_ Cat sang, Logan freezing, his voice quiet now that he noticed Carlos was their audience. _"And how I'm doing things my way, if I got my piano then I'll know I'll be OK~"_

Kendall grinned, the absolute look of embarrassment on Logan's face was adorable. Logan stood frozen in place as Carlos continued to bob his head to the music until the song finished.

"That was amazing." Carlos shouted and clapped when it was over. Logan's face was now as red as Cat's hair. "Logie, I didn't know you could sing like that."

"I uh… well… I guess." Logan muttered sheepishly as Carlos took a few steps closer.

"You should do it more often." Carlos said, gently placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I think it's cool you can express yourself like that too."

"You do?" Logan looked up and Carlos grinned back at him.

"Yeah. I do."

Kendall and Cat stared at the scene unfolding in front of them. Andre was also staring, jaw open. Kendall gave the other two a look that said 'Give em' some privacy' and the three turned to leave when another loud crash snapped everyone out of the daze they'd been in.

"CAT!" Jade screeched from the stage.

"AHHHHH!" Cat threw up her hands and started running for the door.

"GET BACK HERE CAT!" Jade jumped off the stage and chased Cat down the aisles.

"Oh no, not again! JADE!" Beck put down his clipboard and ran after his screaming girlfriend.

"Man, I wonder what Cat did to get Jade so wazzed." Andre wondered.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Kendall asked as Cat continued to evade Jade in the rows.

"Nah, this is a good day. At least she doesn't have any weapons on her." Carlos said. "Right Logan? Logan?"

Kendall looked around but Logan was nowhere in sight. As he and Carlos scratched their heads in confusion, no one noticed Ryusei up in shadows of the wings, watching everything.

Tomoko sat down on the roof of the school. The wind that blew felt unsavory to her, like something bad was going to happen. She glanced at her tablet for any updates on the foodroids finding the Zodiarts location or identity. So far, no hits or new data. She frowned, returning to picking at her natto-covered lunch, wondering where Kendall and Ryusei were. Lunch had started 10 minutes ago and both boys still hadn't shown up yet. The rooftop door banged open, startling her, but what was coming through the door confirmed her suspicions of that something bad happening. Dustards swarmed out the door, crowding the rooftop space and surrounding Tomoko, who had nowhere else to run to, and no foodroids to fight back with.

Kendall and Ryusei were climbing the stairs to the roof when they heard Tomoko scream. The two boys ran as fast as they could to the roof to find the Tomoko fighting the black cloaked ninjas, and losing.

"Tomoko!" Ryusei roared and started fighting his way through the horde, desperate to reach her. Kendall grabbed a pipe that was lying on the roof and charged in as well, his hockey skills working in his favor as he checked and tripped up more Dustards.

Finally, Ryusei managed to reach Tomoko, sending the Dustard that'd been attacking her flying off the roof with a loud "WATCHA!"

"Time to end this." Ryusei said, pulling out his driver and holding it in front of his waist. The belt formed and Ryusei plugged the Meteor switch in and activated the driver.

"HENSHIN!" He called out, but nothing happened. Ryusei frowned, trying again. "HENSHIN!"

"What's wrong?" Tomoko cried out as the Dustards began to regroup, Kendall knocked back at their feet. Ryusei flipped the switches on his driver but nothing worked.

"This is what I was afraid of. I can't transform into Meteor."

**TBC**

* * *

Is this the end for our heroes? Is Kendall ever going to get through the day without soiled pants? And why is Jade so angry at Cat that she's chasing her with a banana? Find out next year!


End file.
